


A Darkness Unforseen

by slutpunsarewhoreable



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Horror - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek myth - Freeform, Hades - Freeform, Hell, Horror, My take on the abduction of persephone, Persephone - Freeform, Reincarnation, Stockholm Syndrome, half the time you're cheering on the literal devil so idk, hellenistic lore, iffy romance and morals honestly, the Devil - Freeform, what even am i anymore, yes horror its literally in hell my dears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutpunsarewhoreable/pseuds/slutpunsarewhoreable
Summary: Penelope has been living in a farm house with her drunkard father for as long as she can remember. After a particularly traumatic night, she turns to the lake for answers. She finds herself in a new world, with new rules and a new king. Is she truly the long-lost Persephone that Hades has been waiting for?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my take on the abduction of Persephone. I would love love love to hear your comments and possibly even ideas! I do have a story line that I would like to stick with, but I am always open to new ideas. Thank you for reading! Enjoy

 

Soft ripples gently disturb the calm lake’s surface. It is deathly quiet as the water is bathed in the urethral light of the moon and twinkling stars. The soft tide continued to tickle my toes slightly as the tide moved in and out rhythmically. My eyes drooped as my arms stretched outward, the lake beckoning me. I took my first step into the icy cold lake. As I waded deeper and deeper, my white nightgown clung desperately to my legs. Something told me to stop. You can call it premonition or simply luck, but I obeyed it. My legs halted in their movement and my arms returned slowly to my sides. I felt tears run down my cheeks as I squeezed my eyes shut. The salty tears stung the cut on my mouth. I let out a silent sob as my body shook with sorrow. This was really it.

I took another step. Instead of soggy weeds between my toes, there was simply space. I felt my foot surge forward into nothingness as my head went under, only to find that I was floating gently. I opened my eyes hesitantly, preparing for the sting of dirty water, only to feel a soothing nothingness. I gazed at my surroundings in wonder as my hair fell gently to my sides, already dry. I was floating in space! I had always wanted to see space! The gorgeous colors mixed in wondrous wisps. Twinkling bits of light caught my attention as a shooting star passed a mere six inches from my face. I gazed in wonder at the little ball of light and reached out gently to bat it back and forth. The star was pleasantly warm to the touch and it smelled like bonfires.    

My slim fingers closed around the little thing, my mouth twitching into a smile. Something about this felt familiar. I just couldn’t put my finger on it. A soft touch was placed on my shoulder. I jerked back, fear filling me. I turned to see my mother. She was smiling and opening her arms in a silent welcoming embrace. Tears filled my eyes and then floated off as I wrapped my arms around her back. I felt her arms encase me in a loving embrace. We stayed like that for a few minutes, just holding each other, as the gases around us twirled and danced. The moon shone in her pale eyes as ours met. I had inherited those pale blues. They were almost white… In fact… I quite think that Mother’s eyes were white.

I pulled away from Mother with scrunched brow and narrowed eyes. “Who are you?” I questioned the pale-faced doppelganger.

“Why I am your mother!”

            I shook my head with determination. This creature was not my mother. She was a fraud. A simple play on my tender and impressionable mind. The creature begged me to stop. It begged me to stay with her, to obey her, and to believe her. It became insistent and aggressive. Both traits seemed foreign to my mother. But how would I know? I continued to jerk away from those grabbing hands as she started to screech. How did I believe this _thing_ was my mother in the first place? Its skin was stretched taunt over bones that creaked with every move. Lumps were forming on the creatures head and they now swelled with each new shriek. Its fingers were long and they ended in sharp claws, always reaching, always grabbing at me. I cried out in fear as its large maw undid itself… much like a snake.

            I twisted and pulled away from the horrible creature as best as I could, but it soon took hold of my arm and yanked hard. I was soon held against the thing’s chest as it wailed and shook with rage. I screwed my eyes shut and began to chant something that I could not understand. It was something I did not know that I knew. My words were not my own, and they were not in any language I knew. My arms crawled and the soft hairs there stood on end as the creature let go suddenly, yelling with its horrific jaw unhinged. I supposed that it was in pain. My relief was instant, however short-lived it was. Almost instantly, I felt like I was being pulled backwards through a vacuum. It made my lungs ache and my stomach turn.

            Suddenly, I was in a dark room. My eyes slowly adjusted to see dark figures swaying back and forth. The ringing in my ears lessened and soon I could hear deep voices singing. My nose burned with the stench of sulfur and burning flesh. I clapped a hand over my mouth and bent over, willing my stomach to stop swirling. Once I felt stable, I stood upright and nervously glanced around, taking a few hesitant steps forward.

“Wrong way, little one.”

            I cried out in surprise and fear at the sudden voice. It spoke again. “I **said** ‘wrong way’.”

My voice wavered as I answered. “Wrong way from what?”

“Wrong way from the Throne Room.”

            My eyes widened in surprise as I spun around, finding the speaker to be another strange creature. This one was covered in thick, dark hair, and appeared to be a humanoid goat. My hand rose to my mouth in mute horror as it revealed rows and rows of pointed teeth. The goat creature spread out dark-skinned wings-much like a bat’s- and began to flap them furiously. As the creature rose up, it reiterated: “Wrong way from the Throne Room.” It flew to a door and knocked three times before retreating to the ceiling, where many of its kind slept.

            The door that the creature had knocked on began to slowly creak open. It was the largest and most ornate door that I had ever seen. It could have fit two elephants stacked on top of each other! I gazed in wonder at the black doors as they slowly moved on their own. I took a deep breath to steel myself and made my way into the dark throne room. Inside were more creatures than I could count, and more horrific species than I cared to notice. What really drew my attention was the large and twisted throne. It sat empty as many creatures bowed down before it. Others were paying rapt attention to it. Still others were chanting strange words and dancing around it. I felt drawn forward by some unknown source. Silence began to fall as I slowly made my way to the center of the room. Creatures scuttled out of my way as I drew ever closer to the black throne.

            The throne itself seemed to be made of black bone and metal, as well as dead branches. Each element was wound together and twisted up sharply to form the jagged thing. Looking closely, I noted that there were glittering black gemstones adorning the top and arms as well as the legs. The throne seemed to hum and it began to glow red as I stumbled back three steps, now no more than five feet from the throne. The creatures began to chant again and the beat of drums began. I could feel each drum beat echo within my chest as the throne began to shake and steam. I began to back up more but I only tripped on my nightgown, falling to the ground as I cowered away from the demonic throne. The things began to cut off my every exit, closing in on my back. I cried out in fear and turned, a new threat taking precedence over the now foaming throne. I backed away from the creatures until a deep rumble of laughter was heard behind me.

            I quickly twisted back to see a form taking shape. It was large and dark. I let out a wail and collapsed in on myself. I began to weep openly as the figure solidified and stood. I heard thundering footsteps slowly make their way down the stairs. My tear-ridden eyes suddenly beheld two dark boots. I slowly sat up, quaking in fear as I took in the devil himself. He was the color of coal, which seemed to smolder near his feet. His skin was black and glittering in some places. I shuddered at his armor, which was covered in large and gleaming spikes and thorns. I could only imagine what this large being had need of me for.

            I cried out in fear as he bent down to my level, bringing a finger down my cheek in a mocking caress. He laughed at my distress, sounding multi-toned and deep. If a voice could ever be described as dark, it was his. I trembled as he drew my weak body into his arms. I was helpless as he carried me to his throne. As he pushed past the twisted sculpture, I caught sight of what was next and fainted dead away.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which the author can't help herself and becomes sappy. Because the author loves Hades. The author also speaks about herself in third person sometimes. AUTHOR IS CAVE MAN. Okay, I'm sorry, that was random. My middle-school self would be so proud. Why was random humor such a big thing then? You guys remember that? Like, someone would say something serious and then someone would yell out 'banana' or something. I dunno. Now we just laugh at "how is prangent formed" which is literally the funniest shit. Ah, what a time to be alive. Anyway... enjoy n stuff.

I awoke in the man's-no, DEVIL'S- arms. He hadn't noticed I was awake yet. He was seated on a throne... a throne that could only be described as wicked. It's branches twisted in strange and unnatural ways. The throne was the color of charred wood but towards the bottom it glowed as embers. It smelled like something was burning. The more I breathed, the more it made my nostrils burn. My pale skin glowed. I moved my eyes around the room, looking for an escape, for answers, for something. I found nothing but darkness, and strange, dark shapes in the darkness. My eyes had never seen such darkness. It wasn't dark. It was the absolute absence of light. It seemed to get blacker each time that my eyes adjusted a little to the darkness. I cried out as the arms holding me flexed tighter. A rumbling laugh shook through my captor's body. 

"Good morning, little one. And how did you sleep?"

I did not answer, too scared to speak. The devil himself pulled my body up, facing him. His clawed fingers traced my cheeks, resting at the base of my neck. I sucked in a breath, watching his every move. His eyes trailed down to where his hands sat. His brow furrowed, drawing attention to his large horns. His eyes dipped lower, to my chest. I brought my arms up instinctively, but one of his hands batted them away effortlessly. My breathing sped up as he pushed the neckline of my nightgown down. 

"How did you get this?" 

His finger brushed over a particularly dark and painful bruise. I glanced down and winced. It was worse than I'd thought. 

"I don't know." 

That was a lie. I have no idea what made me lie to the literal devil. Perhaps it was a habit. A learned behavior from years of pretending. Years of hiding. I could see the blatant disbelief in his eyes, but they weren't angry. They were... kind, understanding. I didn't know what to think. 

"Who did this to you?" 

"My, my father. He drinks too much." 

The devil looked away, his eyes hardening. I shivered and his eyes returned to me, softening again. He stood, cradling me softly in his large arms. His long strides were hardly jostling. I simply clung to his frame. Soon enough, we reached a very large door with no discernible way in. It was black around the outsides, but it slowly became an ombré of black and a dark, wine-red. The door was engraved with thorny branches, but as I watched, the branches wound themselves. My captor waved a hand over the branches, a slight fire-like glow in his palm. As I watched with wide eyes, the branches unwound, and revealed a doorknob. The devil took out an intricate key and unlocked the door. I studied the key, determining that though it fit nicely in his hands, the key would be very large in mind. It would take both of my arms to hold. Especially if it was made of cast iron, which it appeared to be. 

"This will be your room." 

I looked at him, puzzled. 

"Room? I assumed that I'd be a human sacrifice or something."

The devil looked bewildered. His booming voice seemed especially deep. 

"What would give you that idea?" 

"I saw the altar, and I assumed that I would-" 

He threw his head back and laughed. It resounded through the dark room and somehow felt warm to my ears. I blushed a bit, my eyes seeking the floor in my embarrassment.

"My dear, that altar is not for sacrifice. Well, not anymore at least. Not many people sacrifice anything anymore. And those sacrifices are a bit different in nature, but perhaps we should talk about this later. Are you hungry? Thirsty?" 

My stomach growled in response and my throat tightened. I wasn't sure how long I'd been asleep, but I was starving. Again, the devil waved his glowing hand and torches around the room lit up. He gestured to a table in the corner of the room. It was filled with ivory plates, all covered with domes. The tablecloth was a wine-red and the glasses looked like real crystal. I was carried over to the table and set carefully on a chair. The chair itself was made of a beautiful charred wood and cushions made of wine-red velvet. The only issue that I had with the chair was that it was very large. It was obviously intended for people-errr... things-the devil's size. I felt childish as my feet didn't touch the floor. 

"What do you wish to eat?" 

My eyes snapped up at the devil's sudden voice. He was seated across from me, his elbows and forearms resting on the table in front of him. It may sound like a strange sight, the devil: a huge, hulking figure made of darkness and... muscles sitting so impolitely at such a fancy and beautifully set table. However, there was nothing strange about it. He looked completely in control, and in his element. Now that I thought of it, he always seemed in his element. He had such a commanding presence. You couldn't help but respect him. I suppose he was a king, after all. 

"I don't know." 

Yet again, I knew I shouldn't lie to him, but I did. His eyebrow quirked. 

"You are hungry, yes?" 

I nodded. 

"What do you wish to eat?" 

I looked down at my plate. I swallowed thickly. I knew what I wanted. I was hungry and I had been craving lasagna all week. I don't know why, but every single time that the anniversary came around, I found myself craving my mother's lasagna. 

"I would like lasagna, I suppose." 

The devil reached over the table and took my hand, placing it over one of the dishes. I was in such total awe of the way that his hand dwarfed mine, I didn't even hear what he said. I was only aware that I had missed something when he gently took his hand off of mine to lift up my chin. Once we made eye contact, he tilted his head slightly. 

"Are you alright?" 

I felt tears well up and I looked back at the plate. No. I was not alright. I don't remember the last time someone cared to ask. Perhaps at my mother's funeral. Years ago. The devil seemed to sense this, but he didn't push it. He simply wiped away a fallen tear and repeated himself. 

"All you must do, is lay your hand on the plate. Tell it what you want out loud, and you will be given it." 

I did as he said, wishing for lasagna, and the plate steamed. I gingerly lifted the domed lid and there it was! Lasagna! I laughed and looked up at the devil, he was smiling at me gently. He took my hand and kissed it. My breath caught in my throat before I released another laugh. This one breathy, and almost nervous, but mostly bewildered. He served the lasagna and asked the crystal glasses nicely for some red wine. I sat straight as a board as I ate. His chuckle echoed around the room. He stood and walked over to my chair. 

"You need to relax, love. No need to be so tense. This is your home now." 

He rubbed my back and heat began to form at his fingertips. I sighed in relief as he worked on my sore muscles. It felt so nice I didn't even feel his other arm sweep under my legs until I was in the air. I squealed and grabbed onto his arm, steadying myself. 

"Don't worry, love. I would never drop you." 

He sat and positioned me on his lap. He was so warm. I curled into him and sighed. He picked up my plate transferred my food from the large thing into a smaller bowl. It was still rather large compared to human bowls, but I managed to keep it on my lap to eat. Every few minutes, he would pause my eating to give me a sip of wine. This was pretty exciting as I wasn't twenty-one yet. I still had three years to go. I drank the wine rather quickly before he slowed me down, taking the glass back and giving me a reproachful look that he didn't mean. I could see it in his eyes, he was amused.   
After dinner, Hades stood with me cradled in his arms again. I felt warm, safe, and comfortably full. I couldn't remember the last time I'd felt this good. I felt my eyes droop as Hades turned. I looked ahead. There, in our direct path was a very large and velvet-donned bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know in the comments if you liked it, if it needed work, or if ever I'm becoming confusing. Another awesome comment would be if you happen to notice any plot holes. Sometimes it can be difficult to take a step back and find those holes when you (as the writer) is so focused on the characters or situations. I really appreciate everyone who has taken the time to read this, especially if you've stuck with me this long. This is a sort of passion project of mine. Also, let me know if you have any ideas you want added or anything like that. They may not work out with my idea for the story or characters, but I would love to work some reader's ideas in!! And of course, if you have any good fish puns, let minnow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading, and pretty please give me a kudos and comment if you liked it. It really lets me know if I should continue this or not. Also please feel free to point out grammar or plot mistakes, and I will do my best to fix them. Thank you yet again! Have a wonderful day


End file.
